computerprojectsdufffandomcom-20200215-history
System Analyst
The term Computer analyst is, in reality, not an actual position but is divided into two separate fields, which are Business and system analysts. These fields have much in common, such as the management aspect of the jobs. However, there are many key differences that separate these two positions, making them each unique in their own ways. One of these differences is the need to interact directly with the developing software, which is the responsibility of the systems analyst. This page will illustrate the differences and between these two professions, the required skills needed for each domain and the day to day tasks of both business and system analysts. Many of the important aspects such as pay rate and career opurtunities will also be coverd. however it wil be focused on the position of Business analyis. Business Analyst (BA) The field of business analysis, or being a BA, is a position which requires a strong ability to manage and organize. The main role of a BA is to manage and be able to link many people and solve their problems. A BA will have strong problem solving and communication skills to be able to communicate throughout the company. Day to day the BA will meet with many people. He will talk, negotiate and take notes on the different needs and problems of both the IT and the client. Much of this work is gathering information to solve problems and asses needs. The benefit of a person such as this is to act as a leader; a leader that will be able to link the two tiers of the company, programming and sales/marketing. For example, a BA will talk to the clients and will thoroughly understand their specific need s. From here he, or she, will formulate a plan of action by setting specific goals. The importance of this is immeasurable because programmers are known to wander of task. Many useless or malfunctioning programs have been written due to the laziness of not setting goals. The responsibility of a BA is to prevent this waste of resources. For this reason BA serve an important role in making a company work at maximum efficiency. System analyst (SA) A System Analyst is the career path that people who are more dedicated to computers would take. The System Analyst follows a process that consists of acquiring the requirements of the software, organizing the programmers and putting together budgets/ requirements, Development and testing of the software and finally the presentation and write up of the project. This Domain focuses on the logistics of making software while also contributing to it personally. A big part of these daily tasks is the documentation, as mentioned. The System Analyst must be precise and thoughtful to take notes and not let anything slip his mind. It could be too easy to forget about a part of the software or create an unwanted part without the System analysts notes and observations. The System analyst is a leader, and as a leader does he organizes the programmers and cuts out wasted time by providing clear and effective goals that relate to the program. Overall the System analyst works as a programmer but has different priorities such as budgets and time specific problem solving. He will perform tasks that programmers can not. System analysts have the competitive range of salaries, that vary from $59 000 to $148 300 https://resumescentre.com/salary-report/computer-system-analyst The Difference Companies will hire a BA as someone who understands somewhat what is required for very specific tasks. Often the BA will become an expert in a field as needed. This is an important aspect to the job because it signifies that a BA must be able to learn quickly and do things well. In addition one of the main differences between this type of analysis and system analysis is the lack of involvement with physically programming. A BA will not program and doesn’t actually need any computer qualifications; his job may not even be limited to relations with IT. However a background in computers is extremely helpful and is looked for by most companies. On the other hand a SA (System Analyst), who isn’t necessarily a programmer, will program, review and fix problems with the software. As opposed to a BA, who will work at a higher level, the System analyst will work on a more technical level alongside the software. The System Analyst will watch the program through the development process while the BA will watch from a further perspective. It is necessary for the SA to have a degree in computers and a background. Without this they would not be qualified to lead such a difficult task. This is the main difference between the two fields but separates them enough so that a company would need both to perform optimally. The Simillarity Although the two fields are different, the two professions strive to meet the same goal, which is to link the consumer to the product. The two are useful to companies in many of the same ways, such as staying on task and promoting efficiency. But perhaps the main and most obvious similari ty is that they both require analysis. For example, the SA would need to analyze the program while he is working on it, as to ensure that it qualifies exactly with what is needed. This could help avoid having to make major changes in the future with a simple plan change early on. This analysis saves time, energy and money for paying employees. Similarly, a BA will analyse the actual clients’ needs to ensure that it is carried out later on. Another example would be analyzing the process in which the team is taking to get to the final goal of finished software. The order at which things are being done is crucial as to precision and taking the fastest and easiest way possible. This planning has been known to complete projects faster than others and even succeed where other have failed at the same task. To put perspective on it, a BA will cut out the wasted resources in the communication, and the SA will cut out the wasted resources in the development. Oppurtunities for Business Analysis Although Business Analysis can be a difficult career, there are many options for advancement. Some people even start as a BA before they climb the corporate lader. Some of the levels include Junior. BA and Senior BA. From here one would eventually reach higher jobs such as Business architect and eventually a v/p. Of course the further along that one would progress along this path the less of the involvment with computers would be. However, the pay would be much greater, even reaching above $120,000. A junior BA is the begining level at which there is to being a BA. This job involves most of what is mentioned above, except under the supervision of a senoir BA. Most of the time a bachaloreat degree is necessairy but not a must. These analysts generally have less experience and work as asisstantes, while still doing hard work by training and handling a substantial workload. This job eventually leads to becoming a senior BA through job experience. This more advanced field is attainable after around 3-5 years at the craft. the Junior BA would probably have accumulated enough knowledge and experience to advance to Senior BA. Here are just a few of the requirements to becoming a Senior BA. -knowledge on web technologies such as HTML -2-4 years of experience at the craft working under the employment of a proper company -1-2 years of analyzing workflow to create charts, diagrams and sketches Once a senior analyst one would have more responsabilities. These responsibilities would include communicating with more people, managing a junior analyst and creating more complex sketches and analysis based on the company.Some examples of what somebody with this job would do are planning projects, assisting in organiztion and making sure things are on task. Also, testing, observing results and planning for the future are done as well. The Senior BA will handle the most complicated projects and will also be used for guidance in forming business processes.Obviously, there are much higher expectations from Sr analysts than Jr analysts. From here the career possibilities decline but have much higher salaries. Examples of the some of the job oppurtunities that a Senior BA could eventually earn include -Enterprise architect -Business architect -Business analyst leadership Eventually these jobs could lead to the employment as a V/P or a director of analytics. Personal Requirments -A BA must be a good problem solver One of the main responsibilties of a BA is to analyze data and form solutions. Much of the work reveles around solving specific problems and being able to problem solve is an essential part of their work. -Good communication skills A BA will talk to clients and programmers and needs to be able to understand the needs of both. Relaying information is one of his responsabilities. A good BA will be able to work with people naturally and with ease. Secondly companies hire BAs to help arrange tasks and link people. Communication plays an important role in this process. -Organization and preparation To be well prepared is viewed as professional but as well as this, this personal attribute is important for keeping all of their affaires in order. During the day a BA will handle many problems and meet with people and therefore must be capable of managing all of this at the same time. A BA must also be prepared to face any problem that comes his way, as well as being prepared for meetings. This would help with any job but is also needed specifically for analysis because of the problem solving. -Have an interest in business Must be suited for this type of work with an enthusiasm for business that will encourage him/her to learn. Business analysis takes a lot of work because of the lack of schooling. A BA must be dedicated and have incentive to learn and achieve the best possible. Salary On average A BA will earn a fairly high salray. Although, the salary will obviously vary from company to company. The avarage starting salary can be about 50,000$ for a BA. The salaries increase by increments 0f around 20,000$ per level, as seen in graph. The salarys relate heavily to the levels of BA as mentiond before. Quiz 1. What Process does the system analyst follow? '' a) Gets information from clients, Conveys information to programmers, Tests and works on project, Presents and Writes about project b) Gets information from clients, Presents and Writes about project, Tests and works on project, Conveys information to programmers c) Tests and works on project, Gets information from clients, Presents and Writes about project, Conveys information to programmers ''2. Which Jobs requires programing a) Business Analyst b) System analyst c) Both ''3. Name a job that Business analysis can lead to. '' ''4. What does a B.A. do? '' a) Analyses the program for problems b) Promotes efficiency c) directly influences the software ''5. Which is a type of BA? '' a) Systematically b) Entrepreneurial c) Consultancy References